Think
by thinkpink14148
Summary: When driving home one night Tommy sees Jude in the middle of a rather 'strange' crowd...what happens when anger fuels his actions to remove Jude from the situation and a few drunken words expose - "Drunken words are only sober thoughts..."


The music pulsated from the building, as if Tommy was standing next to one of the blasting speakers rather than driving by on the other side of the street. He glanced over at the building with one arm slung over the steering wheel and the other leaning against the door as usual. The dark night only amplified the lights and people packed into the suburban house. And Tommy chuckled at the irony until the smile was wiped right off his face.

Tommy's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he saw the same sky blue, three quarter sleeve, shirt from earlier that day. The blonde hair and blue eyes shinned like beacons through the crowd as she stood amongst god knows how many other teenagers all gripping red cups and laughing their heads off..._except her_.

Tommy's fingers clenched over the steering wheel as he watched Jude lift her cup into the air and scream while shaking her head. Her blonde hair fluttered almost in slow motion around her as Tommy watched hungry eyes fall on her. There was no panic or fear etched on her face but pure and simple smashed idiocy. Tommy didn't even realize it till his feet hit pavement that he had stopped the car on the side of the road and was striding across the street towards her.

But she was gone. Tommy blinked as he scanned the front lawn that seemed to be filled with more people than ten seconds ago – _if that was even possible_. He brushed past a cluster of girls clumped around the mail box with two guys who honestly looked like they thought they were the shit. Tommy tried not to roll his eyes.

"Hey Dude…" slurred one of the guys, slumping against his friend for support as Tommy looked over his shoulder at him in disgust. "Dude…did you bring another keg man? Dude…"

"Don't '_dude_' me" Tommy said bluntly as he glared at the teenager and then adverted his attention back at the front lawn. Girls were stumbling out the front door, their arms around guys that looked almost as smashed as they did. Their cocky grins only made Tommy more keen on finding Jude.

"What's his issue?" came the same slurred voice, with no attempt at whispering what so ever. Tommy tried his best to ignore it.

"I bet he's like one of those seniors…" trailed off a girl "..._from wherever_…"

The music was blurring everything as Tommy walked away from the drunk group by the mail box and headed for the front door. _Where was she_? When he found her, Tommy fumed inside his head, she was so dead…

Tommy stepped through the front doorway, whose door had been propped open and for good reason. Bodies were everywhere. The stairs were littered with people, the kitchen down the hall looked packed as more 'hoots' and 'hollers' made their way down the hall along with "_Chug, chug, chug_…"

Tommy shook his head clear and looked to his left. The family room, which contained three couches where cluttered with people, doing things Tommy wished he wasn't witnessing. Tommy scanned the room – his mind jerking back to attention with every wisp of blonde hair he saw.

"Hey you" came a seductive voice from behind. Tommy turned slowly to look at the girl whose shirt was askew and looked like she was going to fall over as she leaned towards Tommy "Looking for someone, because I think you just found her?" Her hands traced down his chest seductively and Tommy took a step back, bumping into someone who just stumbled forward into a cluster of people. Everyone was tripping and so smashed it didn't even matter.

"Uhh no" said Tommy, removing the girl's tightening grasp on his leather jacket "I'm just here to pick someone up".

"I'd love a _ride_ in _your_ car" whispered the girl into Tommy's ear as she draped herself over him.

"Uhh…" said Tommy, peeling her arms off himself one after the other, before she pouted at him, and lost her balance on one of her high heels. But she caught herself thankfully just as Tommy was about to reach out and break her fall.

"You are a really nice guy" the unknown girl said, using unnecessary hand gestures that Tommy amused weren't part of her normal everyday speech patterns "_you know that_?"

"I'm sure you are to" Tommy said with mild sarcasm.

"Why do all the good guys never want…" started the girl as she pouted.

"I have a girlfriend" Tommy cut in over the girl.

The girl's face didn't change before she whispered the best she could in her intoxicated state "_I won't tell_".

"Yeah but _I_ might" Tommy said with a shrug, before side stepping and colliding with the back of the couch parallel to the small foyer.

"Uff" came a voice, as two people surfaced from a kiss.

"Sorry…" started Tommy, his mind moving too slow to really process everything that was happening, when his voice trailed off and his eyes glommed onto the girl next to the guy who had just spoken.

"Tommy" laughed Jude as her eyes gazed up at him glazed.

"Jude we need to go" Tommy said bluntly, taking her wrist in his hand.

"What?" laughed Jude "No, no, sit talk! This is…" trailed off Jude as she stared at the guy who's tongue had been pursuing her mouth moments earlier "_Wow I really don't remember your name_…" She said gapping at him, before she snorted and started laughing again.

"I think it's Mike…" said the guy as blankly as Jude.

"Mike!" Jude said loudly, as her head whipped back to look at Tommy's face "Mike…and I were talking...and…" said Jude, blinking slowly as she tried to find words one at a time throughout the sentence. "What were we doing?" she laughed as she looked over at Mike again.

"I don't have a clue" Mike snorted as stared into Jude's eyes with the same hazed expression he had had on all night.

"Jude lets go" said Tommy sternly as he felt his mind swelling from the stupidity surrounding him.

"But Tommy…" Jude wined, looking up at Tommy and pouting.

"You're smashed Jude" said Tommy, taking hold of her wrist again and pulling upward.

"_No I'm not_" snorted Jude, as she stumbled up to her feet, and started to walk around the couch to the other side where Tommy stood directing her. Jude swayed as Tommy held tightly to her hand. "I only had…" trailed off Jude as she looked around the room "three…five…_something_ drinks…"

"Jude" said Tommy glaring at her straight in the eyes. Her head lolled to one side and rested on her shoulder.

"You look so hott...and…" slurred Jude, as her body tilted and she crashed into the back of the sofa. "_Oops_…" laughed Jude as she attempted to stand.

"_Hey_…" came Mike's voice.

"Hey…" Jude laughed "do I know you?"

"I have no clue" Mike laughed before his hands were on her face and they were kissing again.

"Okay, okay" Tommy sighed frustrated, before pulling Jude up by the arm "This love fest is over".

"What's your name again?" laughed Mike.

"I'm…I'm…" hiccupped Jude, making her laugh "Oh my god Tommy who am I?" snorted Jude, falling into Tommy's chest while laughing uncontrollably.

"She's taken" Tommy said to Mike, as he wrapped a securer arm around Jude so that he could possibly get her to walk out of here.

"_Taken_ is a really weird name" Mike said in a slurred voice.

"Do everyone a favor and don't drive tonight" Tommy said, blinking slowly and then focusing back on Mike's blank gaze.

"Dude I don't even remember how I got here…" Mike said looking around.

"Coffee and sleep" Tommy sighed.

"Sleep sounds good man" Mike said with a slow nod. Then a girl flopped down on the couch next to Mike.

"Hi!" rang her voice, and Tommy winced at it.

"You're hott" Mike slurred. And then he was on her like he was Jude. Tommy turned away disgusted, before turning his attention back to Jude. He gripped her waist securely and let her lean against him as he started to lead her out of the packed house.

"Wait where are we going…" slurred Jude slowly as she stumbled alongside Tommy.

"Home" Tommy said bluntly as he pulled her along.

"_But Alan_…" trailed off Jude, as she attempted to look back over her shoulder and loosing her balance.

"Whoa, okay" Tommy said straightening Jude back up and letting her slump against him again for support. "Trust me _Mike_ will be fine…"

"Mike? _Was that the guy in the kitchen_? Because those drinks were _great_…I feel like I'm _floating_". Jude's arms fluttered up around them as Tommy pushed through the front door with Jude in tow.

"How many of those did you have?" asked Tommy aggravated.

"I have _no idea_" Jude snorted, leaning against Tommy more and laughing as Tommy basically dragged her along.

"Right" whispered Tommy under his breath, before pushing through the cluster still huddled around the mail box. Tommy focused his attention on his car, but the jeers from the same boys from earlier collided with his eardrums.

Two loud hoots filled the air before one called out "Score man, she looks so slammed".

"I'd tap that ass" snorted another.

"Please you pig" hissed one of the girls before a smack filled the air.

"_Ow_"

"Blonde chicks man!" yelled the first guys again, as Tommy gritted his teeth and started opening the passenger's side door. "_Easy to bang every time_".

"Is that Mike?" snorted Jude, as Tommy lowered her swaying body towards the seat. "Hi Mike!" Jude yelled over the top of the car.

"_That's not him_" Tommy sighed under his breath disdainfully, as he stared to strap the seatbelt across her chest.

"Whatever…" snorted Jude, as she lolled her head to the side again and her eyes danced around the car. Tommy slammed the door shut and raced around the car to the driver's side.

"Go Dude!" yelled the boys across the street.

Tommy fought down the urge to go over there and strangle both those boys before he wrenched open the car door and climbed in.

"Wait my car…" slurred Jude, reaching out feebly, before her arm fell back to her side.

"You can get it tomorrow" sighed Tommy, still pissed as hell, as he turned on the car and the headlights flooded the street in front of him again.

"No, no – I need to go…" slurred Jude, as her fingers reached down to unlock the seat belts.

"Jude!" yelled Tommy, causing her to stop and blink up at him. "You're drunk!" yelled Tommy "Don't you get that! God damn it! What are you thinking? Huh? What if this gets out! You're image will be shot if this gets leaked to the press! Or what if some perverted guy in there got his hands all over you tonight? Was that what you wanted! To wake up in some bed half dressed with no recollection of how you got there! God damn it Jude!" seethed Tommy, his chest rising and falling as he stared at her wide eyes.

Then slowly Jude just slumped back in the seat and Tommy pressed down on the gas peddle, before racing down the road. "Where are we going?" came a meek voice next to him.

"My apartment" Tommy sighed frustrated as his hand remained pressed to his forehead in aggravation. "If I didn't have any kind of soul I would bring you back to your house and let you explain this to your parents…" added Tommy angrily, before he trailed off. Then the car fell silent as Tommy let his anger slowly cool. He glanced over at her as she pulled at a clump of hair and let it fall back against her face…then again, and again…

Tommy peeled his eyes away and focused on the road, before he swung the Viper into the small driveway of his apartment. He wrenched open his door before storming around the car and pulling open Jude's.

"I've got it" Jude mumbled as she stumbled and Tommy caught her arm.

"I've got you" Tommy said, gripping her wrist and straightening her as she gripped the roots of her hair in her free hand.

"Your house is moving" Jude said as Tommy directed her towards the front steps "And these are the weirdest steps I have ever walked on in my whole life…" slurred Jude as she swayed from side to side.

"Come on" Tommy whispered, his anger was slowly fading. Then he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Jude stumbled up the last step inside and then ran into the walls in the hallway as she tried to make her way away from the front door. Tommy flicked on the lights and shrugged off his jacket before walking over to catch up with her.

Tommy watched as Jude blinked and tried to focus everything around her "This is one trippy house" Jude slurred "I feel like I'm walking on the walls…"

"That happens sometimes" sighed Tommy, deciding against anymore anger. He felt like he had been literally sapped of all his energy. "This way…" directed Tommy, pushing open the only door leading off the attached kitchen and living room. He flicked on the lights illuminating the bedroom with the king sized bed against the wall to the right.

"You're so good to me…" Jude murmured as Tommy directed her over to the bed and she flopped down on the white surface.

"Have to make up for being an ass somehow…" Tommy said rolling his eyes as he pulled down the white comforter that Jude was sprawled upon.

"No…" Jude slurred, sitting up and looking at him with her still glazed eyes "No…_you're a good guy_…"

"Jude you don't know what you're saying…" started Tommy, as Jude leaned forward.

"I know I want to kiss you" Jude breathed before her lips fell down on Tommy's. Her lips were so soft and light as her fumbling hands ran through his hair. Her legs dangled off the side of the bed as he stood in front of her – and then Tommy's eyes ripped open as he stumbled back.

"Jude no" Tommy said staring at her wide eyed.

"Tommy don't…" slurred Jude as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Jude…" Tommy started as she slumped against him and her hot breath ran up and down his neck. "Jude…" Tommy started again as he started to push her away.

"It's okay" Jude breathed, as her hands snaked down between then and fingered the button on his jeans.

"Jude no!" Tommy said forcefully as he pushed her back and she stumbled away, the back of her legs hitting the bed again. "_Jude, no_…" Tommy whispered, shaking his head as his mind screamed in two separate agonies. "Jude, you're seventeen…"

"I won't tell…" Jude slurred.

"You're drunk!" Tommy yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"_Easy_" Jude smirked, as she reached down and started lifting up the hem of her shirt.

"Jude!" Tommy yelled angrily before striding forward and shoving her hands away. Then Jude started up at him wide eyed and blankly. "_Jude_" Tommy whispered, feeling his brain killing itself silently. But the next thing he knew her face fell, and Tommy wrinkled his forehead in confusion, "Jude…?" then she gagged and Tommy let out a frustrated sigh as she leaned over and threw up on the floor.

* * *

Jude rolled over in the bed holding her head as it throbbed with uncontrollable pain. "Ugg…" Jude moaned, peeling open her eyes slowly and squeezing them back shut just as quickly. "Ugg…" Jude moaned again as she clamped her arms around her nauseous stomach and cursed the blinding sunlight that just needed to _die_.

Then she felt it, and she bolted up from the bed and dashed for the bathroom. She made it to the toilet just in time to throw up uncontrollably. Her whole body shook as she felt hot then cold, hot then cold, hot then…

"There's aspirin in the medicine cabinet" came a steady voice from behind.

Jude looked over her shoulder and grimaced instantly – _could this day get any worse_? "Tommy how did I get here…" started Jude before her stomach wrenched and she threw up again. Her eyes caught a glimpse of what she was wearing and she swore under her breath.

She removed her head from the toilet and pinched the over size orange t-shirt she was wearing "Oh god…" Jude whispered.

"Jude…" started Tommy as he watched her start to hyperventilate.

"Oh god…" Jude managed again as she looked around the small bathroom at anything but him.

"Jude…" said Tommy again, as her horrified eyes locked onto him.

"_Did I sleep with you_?" whispered Jude mortified. "Oh god, oh god, oh god…"

"Jude!" said Tommy more forcefully, as her head whipped back to look at him again "_no_".

"No?" whispered Jude, as her eyes bugged out of her head. "Oh god, thank god…" Jude whispered, as she pulled her head into her hands blocked him out of her view.

"The pounding headache though…" said Tommy, staring at Jude's huddled mass "Might have something to do with the party I found you strung out of your mind at last night…"

Jude's breath caught in her chest as she lifted her head slowly to look at Tommy again "_No_" Jude breathed, mortified.

"Yes" said Tommy bluntly, raising his eyebrows at her "What were you thinking Jude…?" asked Tommy feeling the anger boiling up in his chest again.

"_I don't know_…" whispered Jude as she started to blush uncontrollably for the bathroom tiles.

"That's right _you don't know_" Tommy said bluntly "Jude I saw the guys at that party! You think waking up in my shirt is bad? How about waking up in some guy's room! How about realizing you have NO CLUE who he is…"

"It was a school party…" Jude whispered feebly.

"Fine so was it Mike or Alan who had his tongue down your throat last night?" asked Tommy, crossing his arms over his chest "Because you sure as hell didn't know last night".

"_Oh god_…" Jude whispered, pulling her head into her hands again.

"You need to _Think_ Jude…" Tommy said pointing at her on the floor, as her head shook 'no' slowly back and forth, back and forth… "you need to THINK…because I'm not always going to accidentally drive by a party and see you in the front lawn. You need to THINK because if you keep doing this the press is going to DESTROY you. You need to THINK…because if one of those _jerks_ got his hands on you…" trailed off Tommy. Jude looked up at him slowly as she watched the twisted anger run across his face "…_if they touch you_…Jude you are to _special_ for them to put their greasy hands all over…"

"_Tommy_…" Jude whispered, but with that he turned and stormed out of the bathroom. Leaving Jude there on the floor to let it all soak in, and it did…every last bitter tasting word.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So I'm in the middle of writing a really long story - "Between You and Me", which seems to be insanely popular, so if you haven't checked it out give it a try here on FanFiction! If you're one of my readers and were surprised by this...well join the club I was surprised I wrote it too. It was a quick midnight inspiration that I just had to get down on paper.**

**Here's the deal though..._it's a one shot_. Kinda.... I'm planning on someday converting all these stories ("Secrets and the Lies I Told Him", "Between You and Me", and this part) into a series for literal publication. So where does this leave you all? I need names...obviously I can't use Tommy, Jude, Sadie, Darius, etc. Got good names? Well then send them in with your reviews! Thanks!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**_(I own nothing.)_**


End file.
